


A Picture Is Worth A Thousand Words

by tshreyu



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-01 15:24:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 15,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11489202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tshreyu/pseuds/tshreyu
Summary: I suck at summaries. Know only that this is a post-TFP fic. Mary is not dead and Mycroft and Sherlock have decided to have minimal contact with Eurus. This is not betaed. All mistakes are mine. Thank you for reading.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever on AO3 and also for this fandom, please so be kind.

Sherlock could never read Mycroft. The hat detective - who prided himself on spotting a lie in an instant and accurately reading body language of the masses - failed to deduce what his big brother was thinking at any given point, unless, of course, Mycroft wanted him to read it. That is probably the reason why Sherlock admired his elder sibling so much. While his brain worked with memories in contexts and scenarios combined with facts, Mycroft had trained his mind to be an organized shelf of endless compartments filled with snippets of facts and numbers. Mycroft could in an instant retrieve any information from his checkered and labeled hard-drive. While Mycroft played the puppet master, hiding behind his designation of a ‘minor position in the British Government’, Sherlock led a much more exciting and adventurous life solving crimes. Nevertheless, it irked Sherlock to know that he would always be that tiny step behind his big brother. It was not that Sherlock was jealous of Mycroft’s intelligence; it was just that he could never hope to be enough.

That is why it came as a shock when Mary casually pointed out, “Your brother, he is very fond of you Sherlock. Tell me again, why do you hate him?” Sherlock and Mary were sitting on the couch in John and Mary’s house and were going through all the photos from Rosie’s one-year birthday celebration. Rosie was asleep in the next room. After the Eurus debacle, John had come to realize what it was that Mycroft was trying to do at Sherrinford. Urged on by a more sensible Mary, John had admitted that the eldest Holmes sibling was actually being sacrificial and had extended a friendly hand towards the man himself. Since then, Mycroft had become a constant part of all celebrations and get-togethers and even Rosie had taken to him. Besides, Sherlock, the said party was attended by Mrs. Hudson, Lestrade and Janine, who had ended up becoming a good friend of the Watsons.

Sherlock looked up from the photo and gave an incredulous look to Mary. “What? Why are you looking at me like I have grown two heads?” Mary asked.

“You have gone nutters, that’s why! Mycroft doesn’t even like me. He protects me and sees to it that I don’t get into any trouble because it would tarnish the family name and, in turn, his precious position as the British government.”

Mary sighed, “You are being your stubborn self again. You are a master at reading people, how could you not know how much Mycroft cares for you?”

“What are you going on about woman? I’m calling John, you have completely lost it.” Sherlock stood up and was just about to storm off when Mary gripped his wrist and pulled him back down next to her.

“You don’t believe me? Look..” Mary pointed to a photo of Mycroft. His brother’s face was turned slightly to the left and it was clear he was watching Sherlock who was standing at the other end, bouncing Rosie in his arms. Nevertheless, before he had a chance to examine the photo though, Mary thrust another one in front of him. This one was of him and John standing side by side, arm in arm. However, in the background Mycroft was clearly visible, his gaze fixed on Sherlock’s face, eyes sparkling and that unreadable expression on his face. “And look here, he’s again the background and he looks so lonely, Sherlock!” Sherlock refused to acknowledge but his brother did look a little sad, leaning against the wall at the back, eyes half closed, looking as if he was a spectator and not a participant in the festivities going around him. Something clenched in his chest and Sherlock felt a stabbing pain. In this instant, all he wanted to do was wrap his brother in his arms and never let go.

Sherlock cleared his throat, stood up abruptly, strewing the photos all over the floor. “Why are we discussing this?,” he snapped. “Because you are an idiot, that’s why!”

Mary followed him quickly as she realized Sherlock was about to leave and blocked his way to the front door. “Sherlock, calm down okay? Come, let me put the kettle on and we can just talk...or not.” Mary calmly steered Sherlock back to couch and once he was settled she went to make some tea.

Mary waited for the kettle to boil and pondered of the situation. It was clear to her that the brothers cared about each other. It puzzled her to no end why the two maintained the façade of animosity. She knew for a fact that Sherlock cared for his brother, loved him even, and that all the barbs were just fake ones. Mycroft had shown how much Sherlock means to him time and again by protecting him and providing for him and all the little gestures that included respecting his friends. So what is it that is stopping the two brothers from reconciling? Just then the kettle was done and she took two steaming cups out to the living room, where Sherlock sat tensed. Mary placed both cups on the table and before settling down on the sofa picked up the photos, piling them in a stack on the table as well. Both sat in silence for a long moment as Mary sipped her tea and Sherlock seemed lost in thought.

When the silence became too much, Mary gently placed a hand on Sherlock’s knee and felt him jerk away in surprise. “Mary…,” he said, as if he had forgotten all about her. Maybe he actually had. “Have some tea Sherlock..,” now Mary was sure there was something deeper going on here. When Sherlock had taken a few sips, she asked, “Are you okay, Sherlock? What’s going on? You can talk to me, you know that right? If you want, I won’t even tell John..” Sherlock looked at her and finally gave a small nod. Over the course of almost two years, Sherlock had come to admire and respect this woman. She was almost a friend but most importantly she was as open minded as one could be and also knew how to keep a secret.

“Sherlock, you don’t have to tell me anything ….but I think whatever it is, it will help you resolve this tension between you two. It takes a lot of effort to be so angry for so many years, you know? The part that is angry, turns bitter and rotten and over the course of time a part of you dies. This negativity is doing no one any good.”

Sherlock was sitting there, both hands cradling the cup, his eyes lowered. Finally, after what seemed like hours, although it had only been a few long seconds, Sherlock gave an imperceptible nod and spoke softly, “It’s so difficult. How do people do this? I mean…be around the one person they love most in the world, knowing fully that the other person is never going to reciprocate? How can you be friends …brothers.. with the person you have fallen in love with?”

Mary’s jaw dropped open in surprise at what Sherlock was implying. Sherlock in the wake of his confession started fidgeting and rushed out of the house, nearly dropping the cup on the table.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I suck at summaries. Know only that this is a post-TFP fic. Mary is not dead and Mycroft and Sherlock have decided to have minimal contact with Eurus. This is not betaed. All mistakes are mine. Thank you for reading.

Mary sat there stunned long after Sherlock had fled and was brought back to herself by muffled sounds of Rosie rousing. As she went about her daily routine, getting food ready and feeding her daughter, she could not help the small niggling thought at the back of her mind. She went about her daily chores as if on autopilot, all the while analyzing what Sherlock had let slip. Did the hat detective mean what she was thinking? Was it possible that Sherlock loved his big brother on a not-so-platonic level? _How can you be friends …brothers with the person you have fallen in love with?_ Sherlock’s words kept echoing in her mind throughout the day. By dusk, she was convinced that Sherlock meant what he had said, that the brilliant man with soft brunet curls had fallen in love with his own brother. She needed to explore more about this. She cared for Sherlock dearly and her maternal instincts towards him were pushing her to do something so that he could have what he desired.

Mary was feeding Rosie in her highchair when John came home from his shift in the clinic. She didn’t hear him or the door.

“Honey I’m home!,” John said, pecking his wife on the lips and turning to his daughter, who had started making excited noises towards her papa. “And how was your day today, my little sunshine?” John picked her up, wiping her chubby face with some paper napkins before kissing her cheek and poking her nose with his. Rosie started giggling as John made funny faces and just as he was about to move away from the kitchen table, he heard Mary’s voice.

“Oh no you don’t missy. You don’t get to play with papa until you are finished with dinner. John don’t make me mother you too, put her back down.”

“Ohh, looks like we have angered mummy,” Rosie just giggled looking between the two adults, but John placed the child back in her chair just as Rosie protested loudly, “Pay papa!”

“Eat first, then play, okay?” Rosie pouted but complied anyway, holding the plastic spoon with her tiny fingers, and sloppily eating the eggs.     

Later that night, John lay next to Mary in their bed reading a medical journal and realized that his wife was still lost in thought. He had noticed something was off when he got home that evening, but hadn’t had a chance to talk.

“Hey”

Mary was silent. “Mary, hey..”

“Mary turned to him as if surprised he was even there. “Oh..hi”

“What’s happened Mary? You have been very distracted today…”

“Oh nothing, really.”

“Mary, talk to me. You are scaring me. Something’s clearly bothering you. You won’t make me chase you around the world again, will you?” It had been hell on John, when the ex-assassin group had come to light. The entire AGRA incident still bothered the doctor and the thought of how close he had come to losing Mary was devastating.      

Mary thought about what John was saying for a while. If she did something to ease Sherlock’s problem and all hell broke loose, she might have to flee the country. Mycroft was not someone to mess around with, after all.

Astounded by what Mary’s silence could mean, John sat up, “Mary!!”

“Oh! No no..of course not. I have learnt my lesson.”

“What is it then?”

“It’s really nothing John, don’t worry. Sherlock said something earlier today about Mycroft, you know?”

John snorted a laugh, “You are worried about Sherlock and Mycroft? That’s what’s keeping you preoccupied?”

“It’s not that simple John!”

“Oh I know. The two are impossible. I used to try and make sense when I met Sherlock for the first time, but now I’m convinced not to get in between that. It’s like standing between two wielded swords; it’s not possible to do that and come alive on the other side!”

“Tell me something, since you have known both of them much longer than I have. Do you think Mycroft cares about Sherlock?”

“Umm…I think he does, in his own way, and I think he cares much more than he shows. If Harry behaved with me the way Sherlock is with Mycroft, I would have distanced myself from her long back.”

“Exactly! But the stubborn git refuses to believe me. He says Mycroft only cares about his reputation and nothing else!”

“Well, as I said, I’m not getting in the middle of that. And neither should you. Now stop worrying and sleep.” 

John cuddled his wife, kissing her soundly on the lips and it was not long before he was snoring softly. Mary on the other hand remained awake for a long time just processing everything. Sometime along the way sleep claimed her anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have almost finished this story, but it might be a couple of days before I update. This is the first chapter, something akin of a teaser. Also this is my first fic ever on AO3 and also for this fandom, so be kind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short one today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at summaries. Know only that this is a post-TFP fic. Mary is not dead and Mycroft and Sherlock have decided to have minimal contact with Eurus. This is not betaed. All mistakes are mine. Thank you for reading.

It had been four days since Sherlock’s visit and his big reveal, and Mary had not heard of him at all, not even a message. She had of course called several times every day but Sherlock had never answered or replied to her messages. She ended up talking to Mrs. Hudson who kept an eye on Sherlock. Mary had thought about going herself but she had some planning to do. She had thought about the situation deeply and was determined to help Sherlock anyway she could. She was not sure if she was encouraging incest or something like that but she wanted to help her friend. She could have let it go, forget what Sherlock said but like the consulting detective always said, _what kind of world would it be if we don’t pull on loose threads_.         

When Sherlock told her the real reason behind his bitterness towards Mycroft, Mary had been taken aback. Initially, she thought she had misunderstood. She had expected some sort of childhood trauma, some horrific incident that Sherlock blamed Mycroft for. But this was a shock and once she had time to process…it was also a pleasant surprise. Falling in love was never a bad thing, maybe only when it’s unrequited. But the situation was different here, they were brothers. She didn’t know how to react, what to say. Was it right to encourage incest? Maybe not if it was anyone else…but she knew Sherlock and Mycroft were never normal and they both deserved to be happy, even if it was with each other. She knew she had to get to the bottom of this thing with Sherlock, even if nothing came out of it. Nevertheless, she had a hunch that if this angle is explored, her favorite consulting detective just might get his wish. But before she approached Sherlock with anything she needed information, data to make a plan.

First thing she did was casually ask John about the Holmes brothers. She didn’t expect much but she had decided anything was better than knowing nothing. If the ex-Army doctor noticed her sudden interest, he did not question her. He told her about how he realized that Mycroft actually cared about his younger brother during the Eurus incident. John said, although no one told him outright, he believed that after Victor Trevor’s disappearance and Eurus’ incarceration, it was Mycroft who took care of Sherlock, supported him in grief and protected him. He also said that it was because of his big brother that Sherlock had been able to kick his drug habit. John believed that Mycroft may have pulled some strings so that Sherlock could solve cases with the Scotland Yard, which was the only way to keep his brother from going insane. It was surprising how much Mycroft did for Sherlock and the detective still refused to see the affection.

She also carefully examined all the available photos of the two brothers. Apart from the photos already discussed with Sherlock, she found couple of others where Mycroft was gazing lovingly at Sherlock. And then she hit the jackpot; she could not believe it. There he was, the diplomat shooting what could only be described as death glares at Janine, who was leaning over Sherlock, pressing close as he showed her something on his phone. Good thing that Mary insisted on clicking many candid pictures as well as those posed ones. Mycroft was clearly angry with Janine, why though was still unsure. Mary supposed she would be getting all the answers through this crazy project of hers.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I suck at summaries. Know only that this is a post-TFP fic. Mary is not dead and Mycroft and Sherlock have decided to have minimal contact with Eurus. This is not betaed. All mistakes are mine. Thank you for reading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have almost finished this story, but it might be a couple of days before I update. Also this is my first fic ever on AO3 and also for this fandom, so be kind.

It had been five day since anyone had heard from Sherlock and Mary knew it was time to take some action. She was sitting with John having a late breakfast as it was Sunday morning. John’s phone rang and the doctor saw that it was Lestrade.

“Good morning Greg,” he said. Mary could hear only John’s part of the conversation but it was enough to tell her that Sherlock had gone into a full-blown sulking mode. She paid attention to what John was saying.

“How should I know? I haven’t seen him in nearly a week!,” John said, exasperated. “How can I make him take the case? You know he does only what he wants.” He fell silent as he heard Greg talk. “No I have no clue. Last I heard of him was when he was at my place and met up with Mary. I don’t know who said what, but looks like ever since that day Mary is not the only one acting weird.” John looke d over at his wife as he said this and she glared at him. He covered the mouthpiece to glare back and said, “You think I haven’t noticed?”

“Sorry Greg, you were saying. …hmm..I guess I will have to go check up on him…N no I don’t think so . If he was shooting up again, Mrs. Hudson would have called me. I think he must have gotten lost in his mind palace.” John laughed at something Greg said and then hung up.

“Alright. So, are you going to tell me what happened?”

“There’s nothing to tell John. And even if there was it’s between Him and me. So nothing that concerns you. Also, I have been keeping an eye on him via Mrs. Hudson. He is fine, even had dinner two days ago!”

“Really, that’s just great. First I only had to manage Sherlock, then he was gone and I met you. Later I had to put up with only you. But then he comes back and I am left to manage both of you! Now my best friend and my wife are conspiring together!”

“Aww, poor baby..” Mary said pinching John’s cheek as she moved towards the drawer chest.

“So what should I do now?”

“What you do best. I believe there’s a case that needs solving? Go get the git ready, and while you are at it give him this.” Mary handed John a plain white sealed envelope, which contained what seemed like some photographs. John looked at her questioningly.

“Tell him I have sent him case, but give it him only after he has solved Greg’s case. He needs a break from his mind palace. He will be able to look at my case with a fresh perspective after Greg’s case is solved.”

“So you are not going to tell me anything?”

“No John. If something comes of this, and if Sherlock agrees, I will tell you.” John sighed but grabbed his keys and wallet and strode out the door.

John stormed into 221B and saw Sherlock lying on the couch in his dressing gown, eyes closed, hands steepled together. The ex-Army doctor shook his head; the detective didn’t even notice him. The tall lanky man had actually retreated inside his mind palace for the past week.  He decided to make some tea before disturbing Sherlock.

John brought out two steaming mugs and set them down on the table, before nudging Sherlock awake. “Sherlock? Sherlock? Come on wake up!”

“John! What are you doing here?”

“I can’t believe it! You are asking me why I am here? What about you? Where have you been this past week? Greg says he has a case you might enjoy. He’s been blowing on your phone for past two days! What are doing Sherlock, huh? What is this great mystery that you and my wife are trying to solve?”

“She didn’t tell you then. I knew she wouldn’t but still it is good to…”

“Why would..” John gave an exasperated sigh but then turned suddenly and said, “Why would she not tell me? I’m her husband, of course she told me!”

“You are a terrible lair John. You should stop it.”

“Alright fine. Just drink your tea. When was the last time you ate?”

“Don’t remember. Not important.”

“Right, food is not important. Get up you git. Go take a shower. I’m sure there will be nothing edible in this kitchen, so I’ll go get some supplies from Mrs. Hudson and make you some eggs on toast. Then we will go meet Lestrade, he really needs your help.” John moved towards the door but then stopped as he realized that the detective had not moved.

“Sherlock!”

“I am not going anywhere John. Tell Graham he will have to do it himself. I need to think.”

“It’s Greg! You have done a lot of that this week, thinking I mean. It’s time to take a break.” When there was no answer from Sherlock, John sighed. “Alright, so I did not want to do this because Mary had asked me to wait until you were done with the case. Mary has given you a case,” John said waving the envelope in the air. He was amused at how quickly Sherlock sat up and he had to duck fast when the taller man moved to grab the envelope.

“So I’m guessing this is important?” John asked raising an eyebrow as he realized that Sherlock was itching with the need to take the white envelope.

“Maybe..”

“Something to do with the mystery that the two of you are solving..”

“Could be.”

 “Hmm. But you see, Mary has given me strict instructions. You don’t get this until you have solved Greg’s case. Sooner you solve it the better, don’t you think?”  Sherlock sighed. He knew Mary must have sent something concrete, something that will help him get answers. But he also knew that if she wanted him to solve Scotland Yard’s case, he would have to do it. So he smiled at John and jumped up and jogged to the shower, “Like you said, sooner, the better.” By the time he came back, John had set a plate for him with eggs, bacon and toast as well as tea. Sherlock thought of protesting but didn’t want to anger John, lest he denied him the envelope altogether. After the detective had finished more than half the plate, the two mates headed off to the Scotland Yard, eager to be working once again as a team on a difficult case.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I suck at summaries. Know only that this is a post-TFP fic. Mary is not dead and Mycroft and Sherlock have decided to have minimal contact with Eurus. This is not betaed. All mistakes are mine. Thank you for reading.

Sherlock was surprised it took him three days to solve the case. But he had to admit that Mary knew what she was as doing. His mind was much clearer now, much calmed. The case was not that difficult, but maybe that first day his mind had not fully geared in yet. Anyway, he was here in 221B, finally having caught the culprit and signing off all the papers, having a cup of tea with John. He was fuming internally. John was just sitting there with his cup and looking all smug and satisfied. Sherlock was sure the blond man knew what he wanted and was just trying his patience. Nevertheless, he did not say anything because he did not want to anger the person who had the envelope with all his answers.

John was just enjoying the warmth of the tea flowing through his body, after running through London in rain and cold. Sherlock was sitting in front of him, staring at him intensely but he hadn’t yet touched his tea. The great detective was fidgeting and his legs were twitching continuously with impatience. John knew he wanted the envelope, but he was still surprised at the intensity that Sherlock was displaying. He was looking at John with the intensity that the doctor had never felt before.

“Oh my God! Here take it, take it . God what is so important in here?” John handed over the envelope. The moment Sherlock took it there was a complete transformation. The detective’s entire body suddenly relaxed, all the previous irritation forgotten. He calmly placed the envelope on the side table and sat back taking a sip of his tea.

“Great! You are not going to open it?”

“I need peace and quiet to examine the contents John, and that is not going to happen with you here.” John sat back and looked at his friend, observed him. Although the earlier irritation was gone, John could see that Sherlock was eager to get to whatever was in the envelope.

“This is something really important to you, isn’t it? Something on a personal level even, right?” Sherlock just gave a small shrug.  The two friends sat sipping their tea and a while later John stood up to leave.

“I will be off then Sherlock.” The detective nodded.

John stopped just as he reached the front door, turning back he said hesitantly, “Sherlock if you need to talk, I mean I know Mary is helping you out or whatever, but you can call me as well.”

“I appreciate that John.”

“Also, don’t get cooped up again, at least text back once in awhile, okay?” John saw Sherlock give a sharp nod and left Baker Street.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I suck at summaries. Know only that this is a post-TFP fic. Mary is not dead and Mycroft and Sherlock have decided to have minimal contact with Eurus. This is not betaed. All mistakes are mine. Thank you for reading.

Mary heard the front door bang open and rushed out from the bedroom where she had just put Rosie down for her afternoon nap. She relaxed when she saw that Sherlock had stormed in and was now pacing in the living room, biting his nails and muttering under his breath. Mary left him to it and went to get some tea for them. She placed the cups on the table and sat down on the couch. Sherlock was still in the same mood and did not even notice her.

“Sherlock, come sit down. Have some tea.” The detective finally looked at her and his shoulder slumped in defeat, as if he was unsure of what he was supposed to do. Following her instructions, though, Sherlock sat down next to her on the couch and sipped his tea.

“I take it you looked at the evidence and came to the inevitable conclusion,” Mary said and Sherlock just shrugged.

It was Monday afternoon and for past four days, Sherlock had done nothing but examine the contents of the envelope that Mary had sent him. The short haired woman had sent a bunch of photographs from various get-togethers which showed Mycroft with candid expressions. His expression when he was looking at Sherlock was either fond and adoring or sometimes slightly sad and distant. But his eyes always had that spark, the spark that could only be described as love. Sherlock was surprised at how blind he had been all these years to think his elder brother did not care for him. He had deliberately ignored all signs that showed Mycroft cared for him in order to not project his own incestuous feeling out loud. Now that he was being hammered on the head with his brother’s affection, he could no longer ignore it. Ever since Sherrinford incident, he had not only recovered Eurus’ memories but also Mycroft’s memories where he had always protected and comforted Sherlock. The hat detective was now determined to repair his relationship with his elder sibling. He knew it won’t be easy, especially due to his own complicated feelings, he had to try. Sherlock felt a pang of sadness, when he thought that Mycroft could never return his feelings, that his big brother would never want him that way. But then there was that one photo where Mycroft was shooting death glares at Janine. He failed to understand that one, but then Janine did work for Magnussen for a long time. It could just be a  work thing. And now he was here to try and shed some more light on the situation by discussing it with the only person who knew how he felt.

“And what is the conclusion?”

“Clearly, Mycroft cares about me. I was deliberately being blind because of my own feelings towards him. So he won’t deduce them because I didn’t think I could handle it if he was disgusted with me. Even now, I can’t. But I am not sure of anything anymore!”

“It’s Okay Sherlock, everything will work itself out, you’ll see.”   

 “So what now? I mean, I know he cares about me. That hardly solves my problem. I am his brother after all.”

“Sherlock, I know it’s not an ideal situation. But everything does not have to be so bitter and hateful, does. From what John told me of Eurus and Sherrinford, I think you should at least try and repair your relationship with your brother, don’t you think?”

“Maybe..”

“And as for your feelings, keep an open mind and observe him. Gauge his reactions. In the end you will have a definite answer, and that’s what’s importatnt.”

“Right. So if he doesn’t feel the way I do about him..”

“You will have a healthy relationship with your brother, who actually loves you very much.”

“And if he reciprocates my feelings, then..”

“Then you get everything you ever wanted. Either way you will be in a better position than you are in now.” 

Sherlock listened to her carefully. He had to admit it was better than nothing. Besides, he and Mycroft were so close when they were kids. After Eurus, Mycroft was the only one who took care of Sherlock the way he needed. His elder brother, who always was several steps ahead of him, had taught everything that Sherlock knew today. Most importantly, Mycroft had taught Sherlock to train him mind, to help him quiet his mind and build the huge memory palace. There was no one who could understand him the way his elder brother did and that had made him fall in love.        

“Sherlock, you will have to start slow.  Talk to him, meet him for dinner or some activity. Get him to feel comfortable around you again. Let him see that you really want to get past all this hate and animosity.” She saw Sherlock nod. There was a dazed look in the detective’s eyes, like he was afraid. Mary guessed that Sherlock was scared of disappointment, maybe of his brother deducing his actual feelings and of rejecting him.

But she was smiling internally. She had a feeling that the two brothers had hidden their true feelings for a long time. She hoped that initiation of these talks and resolving of their issues will provide a pathway for the brothers to finally admit their attraction towards each other. She hoped the two had the courage and confidence to break the strain built up over the years

“Stop it!” Sherlock exclaimed.

“What did I do?” 

“Whatever you are thinking, it’s never going to happen.”

“But Sherlock, I didn’t say anything. Look, maybe what I’m thinking is not possible. It won’t happen. But I know Mycroft cares about you, I can see it on his face. It hurts him to know you are so bitter towards him. All those barbs about his weight and deskjob..Every time you pass crude statement there’s a flash of hurt in his expression. Of course no one else notices but I was not part of the most successful group of assassins for nothing.”

Sherlock scoffed and smirked at her. “How can you be so calm about this? You do know you are encouraging incest, right?”

Mary fidgeted, “I am doing no such thing. I am only saying that whatever happens will be good for both of you and I will suppor..”

“Oh no no no. You don’t get to hide behind this, ‘ _I will support you no matter what’_ crap and urge me assess my brother’s feelings!”

“Oh alright! What I mean is, look you and your brother are two unique people who could compliment only each other. If not for the animosity build-up over the years, it would have been a natural progression of your relationship, the next step so to speak.”

“That’s an interesting way to put it. You are the only one who saw it this way.”

“I am not like other people, after all. I could never understand why people would thought you and John would get together!”

“That was so ridiculous, right?” Sherlock laughed and Mary joined in. When the two calmed down, Mary held the man’s hand once again, “Don’t lose hope Sherlock, not before you have all the facts. Besides, call it woman’s intuition or whatever, I have hunch that you will be surprised.”

“I don’t like surprises,” Sherlock said pouting. Mary only laughed.

“You said I should observe his reactions. What do you mean? You want me to seduce him?”

“No no! I mean, in a way. Just start slow Sherlock, you will know what to do as you go along. Besides, I am always here if you need help. So go now and talk to him. I don’t want you lose any more time. And another thing, talk to him face to face, don’t text or call, okay? Maybe just find out where he is and then meet him.”

“It’s Monday so he will be at the Diogenes Club for lunch and late afternoon meeting.”

 “Of course you would know. So why are you still here? Leave now so you can catch him at lunch.”

Sherlock fidgeted nervously as he stood up, “I should go..”

“All the best, Sherlock. Bye.” She smiled as she saw her favorite detective leave. Something told her this was going to be the beginning of something legendary.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I suck at summaries. Know only that this is a post-TFP fic. Mary is not dead and Mycroft and Sherlock have decided to have minimal contact with Eurus. This is not betaed. All mistakes are mine. Thank you for reading.

Mycroft wiped his mouth as he watched the assistant cleared his table of now-empty fine china. He had lots of reports that needed to be reviewed. The bane of this job was all the paperwork that came with it. It was not enough to consult for and offer advice to all the major government institutions including MI5 and MI6, but he also had to review all the key paperwork and communications within the government and also with other governments. It was not that Mycroft did not like his job but he found it irritating to correct other people’s silly mistakes littered throughout the paperwork. Why can’t someone else do it? Oh right, most of the documents sent to him were top secret agendas and had to stay confidential. Just as he was contemplating going through the agenda for the meeting later, his office door burst open and Sherlock strode in.

“I’m sorry sir, but he just..” said the assistant who had hurried behind his brother, trying in vain to stop him. Mycroft waved her off, “It’s okay Maria. I will see to this.” The assistant gave a  small nod before closing the door and leaving.

Mycroft was surprised to see Sherlock here but he maintained a passive expression. His little brother had never willingly entered the club, but today he was here all eager and nervous. Sherlock, who was no taking small few steps back and forth, looked on edge like someone had ruffled his feathers. Mycroft sighed mentally, though, when he noticed that Sherlock was not high on drugs. Nevertheless, it bothered him to observe that his little brother had not eaten anything for at least two days and had survived on tea and occasional cracker. All this went through his mind in mere seconds as he tried to deduce why Sherlock was visiting him. He came up with nothing.

“Sherlock, to what do I owe the pleasure of your company?” He saw Sherlock suddenly go still and then relax slightly. He met Mycroft’s eyes and smirked, “Pleasure?”

“Yes of course. It’s always good to see you, especially since today’s visit promises to be intriguing.”

“Indeed.”

“So is it a case?”  When Sherlock did not answer but just started moving around again, Mycroft sensed something rather important.

“Sherlock, sit down please,” he said quietly and rang the bell. When Maria entered he asked her to send up a tea tray with some cucumber sandwiches and light biscuits. He figured Sherlock wouldn’t be able to handle anything heavy on an empty stomach. When the petite woman left, Mycroft was pleased to see Sherlock taking a seat in front of him.

“Sandwiches? Was the lunch you just had not enough?” Sherlock cringed immediately for returning to his snappish self. He did not want to start the conversation like this. Besides, he was pretty sure the tea tray and accessories were actually meant for him. Mycroft on the other hand, stayed calm, used to Sherlock’s attitude.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean that. I just..”

Mycroft just smiled at him, encouraging him to continue. Something told him this was going to be interesting. Sherlock visiting him in the club was the first sign and the apology was the second.

“I need to talk to you Mycie..” Mycroft sat back stunned. Sherlock had not used that nickname ever since he rewrote Eurus’ memories. The thought that it could be something serious, even dangerous crossed his mind. He didn’t know what he would do if something happened to his little brother. He may be on a somewhat friendly terms with the Watsons now, especially since Sherrinford, but he still felt sore when he remembered Mary shooting his brother.

Sherlock smirked again, “Brother mine, I have never seen you speechless. It’s a rather nice sight, I must say.”

“This is not a joke Sherlock!”

“No no, sorry, I am just confused.”

“Wow, two apologies in fifteen minutes. Will the sky fall down,” Mycroft teased. Sherlock glared at him, angry at their banter, angry that he was unable to get the point. It was killing him to not tell his brother that he cared for him, felt for him. Just then food and tea was brought in and Mycroft started pouring two cups.

“Have a sandwich Sherlock, I know you haven’t eaten in almost three days.” He was amazed to see Sherlock pick up a piece quietly, without any protests. This was getting weirder and weirder. He watched as his little brother took a couple of small bites. It was clear something was weighing heavily on Sherlock’s mind. The fact that he had used Mycroft’s childhood nickname was proof enough. Could it be that Sherlock had forgotten about their close relationship when they were children including the nickname and was only now remembering bits and pieces? Could it be that his little brother still had gaps in his memories and was looking for answers? Mycroft knew it could be something related to the memories and also knew that this time there was no hiding. He had to be completely honest with the young man sitting in front of him or risk losing him forever. Whatever it was, he had to know and allow himself to give honest answers. He saw Sherlock sitting silently, nibbling his sandwich half-heartedly and felt something akin to sympathy. His brother had had such a traumatic experience when he was just a toddler and now everything had resurfaced again. Mycroft believed that Sherlock must have been struggling with all this ever since Sherrinford but had only mustered up the courage to come to him today.

“Sherlock, are you okay?”

“Huh? I’m fine. It’s just, you see we haven’t really talked about Sherrinford and Musgrave, have we?”

“No we haven’t. I didn’t think you would seek me out for that. Are you struggling with your memories, Sherlock? You starting to remember bits and pieces here and there, aren’t you?”

Sherlock nodded.  

“Sherlock, I know it’s difficult but Eurus is now safe at Sherrinford and whatever happened is not going to happen ever again. I promise you that. I also understand and Eurus was essentially just the same when she was a child and some things that you are remembering must be disturbing. Brother mine, I will always be there for you, okay?”

Sherlock’s head snapped up and he met Mycroft’s gaze, “You always have been, haven’t you? Always protecting me, taking care of me, helping me every way anyway I needed. I have been so stupid Mycie! How.. what happened Mycie? When did we grow so hateful and bitter towards each other? Please brother mine tell me, help me get all this anger away. It has been eating away at me for so long. Please Mycie!” Mycroft was shocked to see tears running down Sherlock’s cheeks. His little brother had said nothing about Eurus or her memories. This had something to do with him! Mycroft was out of the chair and around the desk in an instant. He cradled Sherlock’s head in his arms, one hand fingering the soft curls at the nape of his neck. He felt Sherlock sob even harder. After long moments, Mycroft felt Sherlock sniffle as his crying started to subside.

“Shh. Sherlock, come on. It will all be okay. I promise you. Let’s get you over to the couch, huh? Make yourself more comfortable. We will talk however long you want, okay?”

Mycroft made sure to settle Sherlock on the sofa and then asked his assistant to clear his schedule for the day, citing family emergency. He believed this situation with Sherlock will take up a good few hours. The whole thing with memories was a messy matter. The elder Holmes then poured a couple of cups of tea and brought them over to the couch, offering one to Sherlock. He watched as his brother cradled the cup and took a few sips silently. Mycroft sat next to his brother, making himself comfortable.

“Sherlock, you have to talk to me. Tell me what happened? Did you remember something specific?”

“Mycroft, what happened? When did the two of us grow apart like this? I mean we were so close when we were kids, right? I may have deleted some of your memories a well along with that of Eurus’, not that I didn’t know we were close until you went off to college. I remember, you became more and more distant after you took this job. But until then you are all I ever had. You taught me everything I know.”

“Sherlock, it was my fault. I abandoned you when I left for college and then with this job I just couldn’t keep up with you. I should have made more effort to see you, to talk to you, anything. I regret that all the time. I keep wondering if I had paid more attention and not gotten lost in my own problems, then you would have never turned to drugs. The day I found you unconscious in the drug den was probably the worst day of my life.”

“Please, don’t kid yourself, Mycie. I would have done that anyway. Have you ever known me to not do anything I wanted to?” Although the statement was meant to be reassuring, it hurt Mycroft deeply. He couldn’t understand why Sherlock had turned to drugs in the first place. But that was in the past now and Mycroft never wanted to think about those days again.

“So what now? What is this sudden enlightenment that has made you seek me out, of all people?”

“It’s just that, Mycie, I have treated you so badly all these years, continuously belittling you, when I know it’s exactly the opposite. I can’t say why I have been like this with you, but you are probably the only person who can understand how it is in my mind and I stupidly pushed you away.”

Mycroft took Sherlock’s hand in his both hand and turned him so their eyes could meet. “Sherock, you have had a lot of resentment towards me. You lost many of your memories and so maybe you didn’t understand the blanks in your mind. The only thing you could do is rightly connect those blanks to me and then blame me. Sherlock, I should have been there for you when you were a teenager. I always knew you had a difficult time in school and with your peers but I ignored all that, thinking that you would be able to tackle everything yourselves. And you did, but a little support and understanding from me would have gone amiss. I know our parents tried their best to help you, but like you just said I was the only one who could really understand you. I am sorry, Sherlock, for disappointing you, for not being there when you needed me the most!”

 “Stop it Mycie. I now we both made mistakes, but it will do no good to dwell on them would it?”

“You are right. So what now?” Sherlock stood up once again and started moving back and forth, making hand gestures. Mycroft sat back and watched his brother. He knew Sherlock was going to make his point now.

“Mycie, I know I can’t have a relationship with Eurus, but I would very much like to improve whatever I have with you. I mean, maybe we could spend some time together. I would really like to get to know you again, Mycie. Please?” When Sherlock turned back, it was to see his big brother wearing a genuine smile. His heart did a small flip, it had been so long since he had been the cause of this smile. For a moment Sherlock just stood there admiring how just a smile could brighten up Mycie’s entire face. The elder Holmes was radiating happiness like Sherlock never seen before and the hat detective wondered why it had taken him so long to do this.

Mycroft stood up and held his brother by the arms, “Sherlock, I would like nothing better.” The diplomat thought he had never seen a better sight than his little brother beaming at him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I suck at summaries. Know only that this is a post-TFP fic. Mary is not dead and Mycroft and Sherlock have decided to have minimal contact with Eurus. This is not betaed. All mistakes are mine. Thank you for reading.

Sherlock was buttoning up his navy blue shirt, when his phone started buzzing. He picked it up without looking at the caller ID, already anticipating who it could be.

“Hello Mary,” he greeted his confidante cheerily.

“Wow, I can hear you smiling. I am guessing everything went well with Mycroft, huh?”

“Yes, so it seems, so far. We are meeting for dinner and I’m just getting ready.”

Mary felt happy to hear that the two brothers had begun to clear their difference and were now taking efforts to repair their relationship. She was sure that even if nothing else develops between them, they would support each other and have a healthy sibling relationship in the end.

“That’s really good news, Sherlock. I am really happy for you.”

“Yes I know. We have wasted so much time being angry at each other, it feels weird to converse amicably. And then there is the issue of my feelings, what if he sees them and is disgusted with me, Mary? What then? I couldn’t handle it. And you know how pathetic I am? This afternoon, when we were talking, he smiled at me, a sincere smile and my heart flipped and I felt my knees go weak. I mean, this only proves I was right to maintain a stony façade,” Sherlock said adjusting his dark charcoal jacket while still speaking in the bluetooth.

Mary laughed and could actually imagine Sherlock scowling at her.

“Sherlock, calm down. You are going to have a normal, enjoyable dinner with your big brother. This will be good for you. Stay cool and avoid pushing too hard too soon, okay.”

“You keep saying that. What exactly am I pushing for?” Sherlock was now sitting down to tie his shoes.

“Sherlock, just be yourself and just be happy to be reconnecting..”

“Oh I hear his car, he’s here! I have to go. Bye Mary.” Before Mary could even respond, Sherlock had hung up. He had to physically stop himself from rushing down the stairs and finally managed to casually walk out of the flat.

  

“Oh my god! This salmon is exquisite. You always know the best places to eat, Mycie,” Sherlock gasped as he swallowed a piece of beautifully cooked and still tender pink fish. The two Holmes brothers were at a comfy little place, nothing like what Mycroft had to frequent for his work. The family run restaurant though had continuously maintained high standard of food. Mycroft grinned, glad that usually-fussy Sherlock approved.

“Do you come here often?”

“No. This is for special and private occasions only. This place will not be posh enough for my colleagues or visiting delegates.”

“The idiots, the lot of them.”

“True. I’m glad you are enjoying, at least then you might actually eat something.” Sherlock looked at his brother scowling.

“I eat..sometimes!”

“Sherlock, you had not eaten anything in past three days. How can you do that? I don’t wish to visit you in the hospital again!”

Sherlock raised both hands in surrender, “I will take better care of myself, okay?”

Mycroft looked like he wanted to say something but later settled for a sharp nod. He knew the conversation was over for now.

The rest of the dinner went just the same. The brothers conversed peacefully about their experiences in colleges, their parents, Musgrave and some childhood memories. At some point during the dinner, they played deduction. Sherlock sulked when Mycroft won two rounds of three but then the things turned normal once again after a serious round of bickering. The two brothers shared a delectable tiramisu cake, Sherlock surprisingly eating his half. When it was time to leave, Mycroft made to call his driver but the younger Holmes stopped him

“Do you mind if we walk?” Mycroft raised an eyebrow. Sherlock rolled his eyes, “I mean I will walk you back to your place, then I will jog to Baker Street.”

“Of course, Sherlock. Whatever you wish.” Mycroft called off his driver and the two started walking together. The weather was calm with slight cool breeze blowing. It was late and the office rush had dissipated. The two siblings hardly said a few sentences through out the walk, happy to just enjoy each other’s company. There was a nagging feeling in Sherlock’s mind of how the entire evening seemed like a date. And now he was walking his date back his place. If only he could kiss him goodnight. Nevertheless, it had been an enjoyable evening, more than what Sherlock had ever hoped for.

In less than ten minutes, Sherlock found himself in front of his brother’s house, watching Mycroft punch in the security code. Mycroft opened the door and turned around to face Sherlock once again. Their eyes locked and there was awkwardness that neither could explain.

Mycroft smiled at his brother, “Bye Sherlock, try to get some sleep okay?” Just then it hit the younger Holmes this was going to be end of the evening and he suddenly felt a huge gaping void in his heart. He moved suddenly and held Mycroft’s hand, the two brothers were just inches apart.  Mycroft was startled by his brother’s movement so he searched Sherlock’s face. His little brother looked earnest and young all of a sudden.  

“Sherlock?”

“Promise me Mycie, we will do this again. I mean spend time together..Just you and me. I have missed you so much, I have missed this ..this thing between us. Please Mycie.”

Mycroft took his hand from Sherlock’s grasp and held Sherlock’s face in both hands. He kissed the younger man’s forehead before letting go. “Sherlock, I am always going to be there for you. I know I have not always been there at times but I have tried my best so far and will continue to do so until the day I die. I am only happy that you wish to spend more time with me, Thank you Sherlock for a beautiful evening and for giving me a chance to be your proper big brother again.” Sherlock’s eyes were brimming with tears by the time Mycroft finished talking. He was lost for words for probably the first time in life and so he embraced his big brother in a tight hug. The two brothers let go after a few minutes. “Go home Sherlock. I will call you soon, okay? And next time we will do something of your choice. Huh?” Sherlock gave a curt nod and started running, waving goodbye behind him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I suck at summaries. Know only that this is a post-TFP fic. Mary is not dead and Mycroft and Sherlock have decided to have minimal contact with Eurus. This is not betaed. All mistakes are mine. Thank you for reading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fic ever on AO3 and also for this fandom, please so be kind.

It had been a little more than month since Sherlock and Mycroft started meeting up and talking to each other. They did different things every time they met. Sometimes it was lunch, while others it was stroll in the park. Once it was also a music jamming session at Mycroft’s house as the elder Holmes played the piano and younger man joined in with his beloved violin. Several times Mycroft had dropped by at Baker Street and if John was present he was always surprised to see the two brothers being civil to each other. They had met up more times in the past month than they had in past decade. They definitely were trying to make up for the lost time.

Mycroft for his part was glad that Sherlock had come to him and they together were trying to salvage their relationship. On the other hand he was terrified. He had observed that Sherlock was being more tactile than he had ever been. It was like he was searching for excuses to touch Mycroft in any given time. It was small touches, on the hand or the arm or placing a hand on the small of his back. Sometimes it was one armed hug or on rare occasions a crushing hug. But whatever it was it made the elder Holmes feel guilty as these interactions had managed to once again awaken feelings he had buried deep down long back. It had never been pleasant thought to realize that you are truly, madly, deeply in love with your own brother who was seven years your junior. He knew that if Sherlock even got a whiff of what he felt, he would lose his brother forever.

And that was not an option. Mycroft had no clue what he would do if he did not have Sherlock in his life. So much of Mycroft’s life revolved around Sherlock that some might call him pathetic. And they would be right of course. He cared about his little brother so much but more than that, he had loved the curly haired man as long as he could remember. Pathetic part was that his feelings for Sherlock, which could have been called brotherly when they were kids, had definitely not been platonic ever since he got a job with the MI5 at the age of 22. There had always been inkling of these feelings before but he could easily ignore them. But everything changed that one holiday when he came home to announce that he had indeed bagged a high-paying job with the government, which he will join as soon as he has completed his political science masters.

The moment he had stepped inside his parents’ house, fifteen-year old Sherlock had come bounding down the stairs to greet him. Mycroft stood frozen. He could not take his eyes off the young man, who had grown even more beautiful than he remembered. Sherlock was wearing a tight white t-shirt that clung to his slim waist and tight low-waist jeans that showed off his lanky form. His thick black curls were bouncing and Mycroft’s hands had itched to feel their softness. His bright blue eyes were shining with mirth as he looked at his older brother and his cheek bones stood out when he smirked. It was a sight that had been etched in Mycroft’s mind as if it was only yesterday. With all these overwhelming feelings within him, Mycroft had panicked and had distanced himself from his brother as well as his parents.         

Now with the two brothers making efforts to reconcile, that fear had returned. It seemed that Mycroft was still not over his brother as all the in appropriate feelings had returned full force. Mycroft had no clue what would happen further and for once in his life he felt like he did not have any answers.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I suck at summaries. Know only that this is a post-TFP fic. Mary is not dead and Mycroft and Sherlock have decided to have minimal contact with Eurus. This is not betaed. All mistakes are mine. Thank you for reading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fic ever on AO3 and also for this fandom, please so be kind.

Sherlock was excited today. It was Saturday and he had planned a surprise for Mycroft. He had borrowed Mary’s car so he could plan everything to perfection. The weather too was supposed to be pleasant, so it would be perfect for what he had planned. Throughout this entire thing Mycroft, Mary had been extremely supportive, listening to him and encouraging him. Mycroft had texted him and told him that he would have to go to Diogenes Club for a couple of hours in the morning but Sherlock could meet him there at around eleven. The younger man was almost skipping. He had requested Mrs. Hudson to make him a special picnic basket will all of Mycroft’s favorites. He was sure this was going to be something special. He could feel it in the air.

However, Sherlock’s eagerness died in an instant as he pushed open the door to Mycroft’s office at the club. The scene before him was something he never wanted to witness and made him see red. The green monster of jealously was growling inside of him like never before. Lady Elizabeth Smallwood was sitting in the visitor’s chair, head bowed. Mycroft was standing beside her with his hand lightly placed on her shoulder and was whispering something. The elder Holmes was startled to see Sherlock enter and that only made the detective feel worse.

“Sherlock! I was not expecting you for another hour. I messaged you saying that it would take me slightly longer.”

Sherlock recovered quickly, “Oh..I must have been already on my way and not heard the message ping. I can wait outside if you wish..”

Just then Lady Smallwood stood up quickly, smoothing out her skirt. “Mycroft, thank you for your time. I should be leaving anyway.”

“Are you sure? We could talk a little longer if you still wish,” Mycroft said, lightly holding her elbow.

“No no, I will be fine Mycroft. Thank you very much. It’s nice to see you again Sherlock. Have a good day both of you.”

“I will send you those references I talked about. Take care Elizabeth and give my regards to Sylvia.” The woman nodded. When Elizabeth was out of sight, Sherlock closed the door and took a seat on the couch, inviting his elder brother to do the same.

“Sorry for interrupting your plans,” Sherlock said. He hoped the bitterness he was feeling had not seeped into his voice but he knew the chances of that happening were slim. It was obvious to Mycroft that his younger brother was not in the least sorry for barging in and was even pleased to have interrupted. And was that bitterness he heard in the younger man’s tone?

“What?”

“You obviously wanted to spend more time with the Smallwood lady.”

“It was nothing like that Sherlock. She came to meet me unexpectedly.”

“Yeah right. For unexpected meeting you two seemed pretty cozy. Are you sure she not the goldfish you might be interested in?” Mycroft narrowed his eyes. He had never understood why Sherlock was obsessed with this entire goldfish business. At first he had thought Sherlock was saying all those things because he missed John Watson but lately he had started suspecting more to it.

“Sherlock, whatever you are implying, stop it now. Lizzy’s daughter, who is studying medicine, was recently diagnosed with a heart condition. I was just trying to lend an emphatic ear. That’s all. And you can stop with all this goldfish business.”

“Oh okay. No need to get all prissy. Although I suspect _Lizzy_ would much enjoy something more carnal with you.”

“As true as that maybe, she is not my type. But enough of this pointless discussion. I thought you had a surprise for me?”

Sherlock’s face brightened up immediately and he grinned wide. “You are going to love this, brother mine!”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I suck at summaries. Know only that this is a post-TFP fic. Mary is not dead and Mycroft and Sherlock have decided to have minimal contact with Eurus. This is not betaed. All mistakes are mine. Thank you for reading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fic ever on AO3 and also for this fandom, please so be kind.

“So you are not going to tell me where we are going?” Mycroft was sitting in the passenger seat as Sherlock drove. It was clear that they were heading out of the city, but the elder Holmes was still not sure exactly where, even after an hour of drive. He had his suspicions though. He was also impressed with the preparations that Sherlock had made. His younger brother had packed what looked like a perfect picnic basket along with an icebox, which he assumed held some high-end wine or champagne. There was also a blanket and some rolled up beach towels. It was all very interesting.

“I am just surprised you haven’t guessed it yet.”

“I may have some idea, but I’m not sure if that’s a good thing or bad.”

“Oh, don’t worry Mycie. From now only things that will happen will be good things, I promise you that.” Sherlock glanced at his brother smiling. Sherlock’s excitement about this adventure is infectious and Mycroft finds himself relaxing and just enjoying the ride as well as the company.

It is almost another hour when Mycroft felt someone shake him awake. The elder Holmes must have dozed off at some point during the ride. He looked up at his younger brother, shaking off the sleep from his eyes and smiled.

“Wakey wakey, brother mine. It’s time to have some real fun.”

“Sorry Sherlock. I didn’t mean to fall asleep like that..”

Sherlock waved him off, “Oh doesn’t matter brother. Looked like you needed it, you work too hard anyway! Look around you Mycie. See where we are?  Doesn’t this bring back all sorts of memories?”

Mycroft got down the car and helped Sherlock carry their supplies. He had suspected all along that they were heading towards their family townhouse in the outskirts of the London. The Holmes family had moved here after Eurus had burned down Musgrave. The townhouse was  tudor style manor, and was surrounded by natural beauty. Behind the manor , just a few hundred metres away lay thick woods, where Mycroft and Sherlock used to explore all their creative experiments. Mycroft, of course, remembered all the hours spent in the woods with his younger sibling but this was first ever indication from Sherlock that he remembered anything.

As if reading his thoughts Sherlock said, “Oh brother dear, I know I had buried all these memories deep down, but I always felt like I was missing something. But after Sherrinford, all these images started resurfacing and it was like everything just clicked into place. My entire life so far suddenly made sense.”

“Oh Sherlock. I’m so sorry. When you rewrote your memories, I thought it best to let it lie. I should have thought about how it would affect you in the long term..”

“Mycie, stop it. There was nothing you could have done. Forcing me to remember would have done more harm than good, and you know it. Anyway, today is not the day to mope around. Come on, catch up with me if you can,” Sherlock said, slinging his picnic bag over his shoulder and jogging towards the woods. Mycroft laughed as he followed, carrying the blankets and the towels.

It was almost half an hour before Sherlock finally stopped. As the terrain was woody and uneven Mycroft rarely had time to see where they were headed. He had followed his younger, more athletic, sibling blindly, focusing mainly on not tripping over an errant branch. That is why he was pleasantly surprised to see that they had ended up at the pond where the two brothers had spent countless hours as children. The pond was still just as clear and serene as he remembered. The water was brimming and shimmering with the play of sun and shadows.

Before Mycroft could even admire the scenery completely, Sherlock had dropped their bags at a somewhat even clearing, stripped naked and jumped into the water. The diplomat laughed as he heard the splash and saw his brother enjoying the cool water.

“Come on in Mycie. Don’t be a wuss now!” Mycroft laughed again and stripped out of his suit. He decided to keep a shred of his dignity and jumped into the water with his tight black briefs on. 

It was more than an hour later that the two brothers found themselves, dry and dressed, sitting on the blanket and raiding the food basket.

“Oh my god Sherlock! These mince pies are so good. You remembered all my favorites, I’m very impressed.”

“Of course. I asked Mrs. Hudson to pack me a few slices of her famous apple-caramel pie and also some lemon bars. You should try both of those, brother mine.”

“I can’t believe it. You, of all people, are encouraging me to eat sweets!” the moment he had said it, Mycroft knew he had made a mistake. Sherlock’s face shut down in an instant and his eyes lowered in guilt.

“Sherlock, I didn’t mean…”

“No it’s true. All these years, I have nagged you and mocked you, and for what? For nothing. And I never once thought about how what I said to you might affect you. You are absolutely perfect Mycie. You are in great health and almost as slim as I am, which is the right weight for you, considering you are a head taller than me. I am so sorry Mycie, for making you feel so bad about yourself. I just, I just didn’t have all the information and wanted to hurt you deliberately. I was wrong Mycie. Please forgive me.” The older brother wrapped his arm around Sherlock’s neck and hugged him tight. The two brothers rocked slowly as they savored the other’s closeness and touch.

The food had been eaten and wine had been drunk and it was nearing dusk. The two men were laid on their backs on the blankets, when Mycroft reluctantly suggested that it was time to head back. Sherlock was folding the blankets and Mycroft was done packing the leftovers, when sky gave way and it started pouring. Woods were unpredictable like that. Before Mycroft knew what was happening, Sherlock had grabbed his wrist and was running towards the huge tree at the edge of the pond.

Mycroft was pushed against the trunk of tree as Sherlock stopped himself just a few inches away. Both were huffing loudly, half laughing and half trying to catch their breaths. But when their eyes met, Sherlock felt a chill go through his spine. His brother, the love of his life, was so close. The curly haired man immediately went into detective mode, deducing correctly his elder brother’s dilated pupils, his elevated heart-rate. Was his brother feeling the same attraction as he was feeling? Sherlock was debating closing the distance and pressing a kiss to his brother’s lips, when the older man moved away suddenly, breaking the moment. Sherlock was sure he had seen the signs of attraction in his brother, but he was too afraid to raise the matter again.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I suck at summaries. Know only that this is a post-TFP fic. Mary is not dead and Mycroft and Sherlock have decided to have minimal contact with Eurus. This is not betaed. All mistakes are mine. Thank you for reading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fic ever on AO3 and also for this fandom, please so be kind.

Following the awkward moment, the two brothers stood few feet away from each other in silence, until an hour later, when the rain slowed down and they made their way to the car. The ride back was tense and quiet. They hardly said a word to each other. Sherlock dropped Mycroft off at his place and then did the only thing he could think of at that moment. He drove with lightning speed and banging on the Watsons’ front door.

“He is attracted to me! He feels the same as me!” These were the first words that Sherlock said when John opened the door.

“What?!! Sherlock, what are you doing here at this hour? And you are all drenched! Have you been running through the rain again? Wait here, I will get you some towels and dry clothes.”

Not even acknowledging the doctor, the detective started calling for the person he actually wanted to see. “MARY! Mary!”

“Sherlock! Stop it! She is putting Rosie to bed. Please here, dry yourself and have a seat. Mary should be out in a few minutes.” Finally Sherlock dried as best as he could and dropped down on the nearest chair. He was fidgeting and muttering something incoherent when Mary came out of the bedroom. First thing she did was to hold the detective by his shoulders and force him to calm down. “Something happened today, right?”

“He was saying something about someone feeling the same way and someone being attracted to him as well.” Mary snapped back to look at her husband. “He said that?”

“Yes he did. Didn’t make much sense though.”

“Of course not,” Mary humored John, adding, “Honey, why don’t you go make some tea for all of us?”

“You got to be kidding me, right? You are still not going to tell me anything?”

“John! Look at the poor guy, he’s shivering. Please be a dear and get some tea and biscuits.” The ex-Army doctor huffed but went into the kitchen to put the kettle on.

When John was out of sight, Mary turned to Sherlock and saw that the detective seemed less fazed now.

“Sherlock? Are you okay? What happened?”

“Mary..oh Mary..we were so close, I could feel his breath. But before I could even think of doing anything…he just.”

“Sherlock calm down. I can’t understand you like this. How do you know he feels the same as you?”

Sherlock huffed and sighed. “I don’t, I mean I took his pulse, and his pupils were dilated and he was breathing hard but then we had just run a distance…so I can’t be sure, can I?”

“Sherlock, I think you are moving in the right direction. You said you were close, what do you mean?” Sherlock closed his eyes as he remembered the feeling of being so close to his brother. He still got tingles just remembering the scent and the breath and the eyes.

“Oh Mary. We were just inches apart. I can still feel his breath; see every freckle on his face. His eyes so big and blue and just the intoxicating scent. I could hardly breath..” Sherlock had still not opened his eyes and was unaware of John entering the room with tea tray.

“Wow, I don’t believe it! So this is the big mystery, huh? The great Sherlock Holmes is in love!” the detective’s eyes met John’s but before he could say something scathing, Mary said, “John, please. This isn’t easy in the first place. Don’t add to the problems.” Feeling appropriately admonished, John sat down and concentrated on enjoying his cuppa.   

“Sherlock that’s great news! Why didn’t you just kiss him, then?” Sherlock, slumped, deflated.

“He moved away, before I could do anything. I mean, the moment was broken and then I got scared. Now I am not even sure he feels the same. You know how it is Mary, with who he is..if I am wrong and he doesn’t  reciprocate my feelings…I will lose him forever! I just have one chance, I need to be right about this.”

“You won’t lose him Sherlock, I can guarantee that. He will always be there in your life Sherlock, only thing to see is in what capacity.” 

John laughed, “The two of you are not going to tell me anything, are you? Why did I even think otherwise?!”

“Oh do shut up dear. Sherlock, ignore him. And don’t worry, I have a plan. You see, your love will admit his feelings in no time, I promise. It’s only a matter of nudging him in the right direction. Now why don’t we all go to bed and I will talk to you in the morning when John is not here to annoy us, okay?”  She provided Sherlock with some cushions and sheets and pushed her husband towards their bedroom.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I suck at summaries. Know only that this is a post-TFP fic. Mary is not dead and Mycroft and Sherlock have decided to have minimal contact with Eurus. This is not betaed. All mistakes are mine. Thank you for reading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fic ever on AO3 and also for this fandom, please so be kind.

Sherlock and Mycroft had met exactly once since the incident at the pond seventeen day ago. Mycroft had cursed himself hundreds of times ever since for allowing the slip in his emotions. It was clear to him that Sherlock had felt uncomfortable and was now avoiding him. It was much more saddening for the elder Holmes because he felt that he had somehow violated the beginning truce that his little brother had initiated. All Sherlock wanted was to have his elder brother back, and Mycroft had screwed it all up.

Another blow to Mycroft’s gut was that Sherlock had been spending a lot of time with some guy lately. Initially the diplomat had failed to find out who it was. It was as if Sherlock was shielding the guy from all the CCTV cameras, but eventually his face had been visible. The guy had dirty red hair and some might call him ruggedly handsome but it was mystery to Mycroft as to what his brother saw in this guy. He had even seen them kissing on the banks of the Thames once. Mycroft wished he still had cameras inside 221b, as he had seen Sherlock invite the stranger in several times, usually having spent couple of hours roaming around the city.

Throughout all this, Mycroft had failed to control his hot bright jealousy, but his anger went above and beyond when he found out that the man, Dr. Steven Roche, apparently, was playing with his brother. Roche, who was a scholar of Philosophy, already had a partner of six years.  His Sherlock, his beautiful, amazing little brother, was being fooled by this little snake of a man. It was unacceptable. This was the first time that Mycroft had seen Sherlock interested in anyone physically, and the reptile was cheating him.

Sherlock, for his part, was very happy with the results of the plan that Mary had come up with. He had avoided seeing his brother as much as possible. And as much as missed Mycroft, he knew the game will be over soon and he would have his answer once and for all. He and Mary had talked at length and the short haired woman had suggested a plan to make Mycroft so jealous that he would be forced to confront Sherlock. At first, the detective was unsure if the plan would work but the past twelve days had been interesting, to say the least. He was sure Mycroft was following his every move, considering they had hardly met up and also because he was spending time with Steven. Mary had said that Dr. Roche would be happy to help him out as he owed Mary a favor. Besides, Mycroft would know instantly that the guy had a partner and would be infuriated. There was no way, Mycroft would allow anyone to take advantage of Sherlock, and in the process would end up confessing his feelings, at least that was the plan. Sherlock knew Mycroft already knew everything there was to know about Steven but only a face to face talk will confirm if Mycroft had caught on to their plan. Sherlock couldn’t wait for Saturday. That was the day when Mary had arranged a small get together and Sherlock would officially introduce Steven as his boyfriend. He couldn’t wait to see Mycroft’s reaction.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I suck at summaries. Know only that this is a post-TFP fic. Mary is not dead and Mycroft and Sherlock have decided to have minimal contact with Eurus. This is not betaed. All mistakes are mine. Thank you for reading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fic ever on AO3 and also for this fandom, please so be kind.

Mycroft knocked on the door to Watson’s house with a heavy heart. He had already predicted what was waiting for him inside. He had delayed coming as far as he could and had arrived almost when everyone was helping themselves to dessert. He knew Sherlock would be here, showing off his new flame to everyone. It was going to be a torture, especially since he knew what a conniving little bastard Mr. Roche was. Nevertheless, Mycroft had determined to steal a few minutes alone with his little brother and make him aware of the lies that his love interest was telling him.

“Mycroft! I had almost given up on you. It’s good to see you. Please come in.”

“I wouldn’t have missed this, Mrs. Watson. Here, a small token of gratitude,” Mycroft said as he handed over a bottle of fine wine. Mary frowned at the use of her last name but she had long back accepted that the diplomat would never call her by her first name.

Mycroft came into the living room and nodded greetings to Mrs. Hudson and Gregory Lestrade. John handed him a drink and asked him to help himself to the food. Just as the diplomat was selecting a few appetizers for himself, he heard his brother behind him. When Mycroft had failed to show up for hour and half after the party started, Sherlock had become concerned. This was the time to determine his elder brother’s feelings. If he didn’t show up, the entire party would be wasted. When had raised his concerns with Mary, she had assured him that the diplomat would show up. And she was right, of course. So when he spotted his elder brother near the food section, he approached stealthily.

“Hello Mycie. It’s been a while hasn’t it?” Mycroft went cold inside but then he took a couple of breaths before turning around. But the moment he laid his eyes on the younger man, his breath hitched and his tongue started salivating. Sherlock was wearing his purple-shit-of-sex with charcoal jacket with dark silk lapels. His pants were so tight that they accentuated all his curves and dips. The top two buttons of his shirt were undone, giving an ample view of that glorious pale neck and his hair was bouncy and disheveled as ever. It was clear to Mycroft that Sherlock had dressed to impress. Sherlock realized that his brother was involuntarily checking him out. He smirked and that brought the older man out of his stance. Mycroft composed himself immediately, the Iceman mask falling into place.

“Sherlock! It’s so good to see you. I am sorry you couldn’t make it last Saturday for our dinner.”

“Yes, I have been busy.”

“I have noticed,” Mycroft could hardly keep the bitterness from his voice. He knew Sherlock had ended up spending Saturday evening with Steven. Sherlock was smiling inside. His brother looked like he was trying hard to contain his anger and definitely jealousy. Just then someone cleared their throat and Sherlock turned to the side to see Steven standing beside him. 

“Oh how rude of me. Mycroft, this is Dr. Steven Roche, my boyfriend.” Sherlock saw Mycroft stiffen as he saw Steven place his hand in his. But it was a mere second before Mycroft was back to himself and greeted the red-haired man. “Hello Mr. Roche. It is nice to meet a friend of my brother’s anytime.”

“Oh Mr. Holmes, I was so excited to meet you. Sherry has told me so much about you.”

“Indeed. Although you should not believe everything… _Sherry_ tells you, especially about me!” The doctorate holder laughed, “Oh he didn’t say anything bad, I assure you.”

“Oh look Mycie, you need a refill,” Sherlock said as took the empty glass from his brother. “Steve, be a sweetheart and get a refill for Mycie and one for me as well, please.”

“Of course, darling. Be right back.”

Mycroft turned fully towards his brother the moment the roach was out of earshot. “Sherry? Sweetheart ? What is going on Sherlock?”

“What can I say? Steve and I hit it off instantly.”

“Hit it off? The guy is a manipulative player. How can you not see, he is taking advantage of you?”

Sherlock glared at his brother, “He is a good man, brother mine! And I would not say such things about him, if I were you.”

“Good man? Sherlock, he has a partner. The two have been together for six years, how can you not see that? He is playing you, Sherlock.”

“Whatever Mycie. It’s impossible to reason with you when you are like this,” Sherlock said and stormed off in the opposite direction.

Mycroft tried to get a few minutes with his brother throughout the rest of the party, but it had been impossible. Sometimes he would be interrupted by the Steven guy and others Mary would call for Sherlock. And rest of the time there were just too many people around. Mycroft was frustrated. Just then Sherlock said his goodbyes as he said he needed to get back to Baker Street.  The detective pulled Steven by the waist, gave him a thorough kiss and whispered something before heading out the door. The Philosophy doctor left a few minutes later, but it was clear to Mycroft that Sherlock was alone at least tonight at his flat. There and then the elder Holmes decided to grab the chance and ambush his brother with evidence of Steven’s deceit. He had all the documents and photographs in his car after all. Tonight he would be saving his brother from another disappointment and heartache.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I suck at summaries. Know only that this is a post-TFP fic. Mary is not dead and Mycroft and Sherlock have decided to have minimal contact with Eurus. This is not betaed. All mistakes are mine. Thank you for reading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fic ever on AO3 and also for this fandom, please so be kind.

So about an hour later, Mycroft opened the door to 221B and froze at the scene before him. He had clearly been not paying attention while climbing up the stairs for him to be so surprised that he dropped his umbrella unceremoniously. He had definitely not expected this. Right there in the living room was Sherlock straddling Steven-fucking-Roche and kissing him passionately. The asshole’s hands were roaming all over his brother’s back and bottom and the detective was only encouraging him, not even noticing the elder brother’s entry. Mycroft saw red in that moment, the fury bubbling in his belly as it always did when seeing that cockroach with his beloved brother. Agreed, his anger was not simply because the man was lying and taking advantage of his brother but also because he had craved and lusted after his own brother for so long. He had kept his feelings under control when Sherlock had shown no sexual interest in anyone but now he was flaunting his new found physical awareness all through London and it was getting just too much.

Mycroft could not hold his Iceman demeanor any longer. Giving into his anger, Mycroft stalked over to the chair, grabbed Steven’s arm and pulled him off his brother. He ignored the protest from his brother but smirked as the Steven-guy let out a girly squeal. Mycroft pushed the guy into wall next to the door, roughly twisting his arm behind his back.

“You will stay away from my brother, is that understood, you lying cheating son of a bitch!” When Steven only whimpered to free himself, Mycroft banged him against the wall once more, further twisting his arm, “Have I made myself clear, Mr. Roche?”

“Y.yyes!” Satisfied, Mycroft let go of Steven, “Now get out of my sight. And if I ever see you anywhere near Sherlock, I will make you disappear and your partner won’t even know what had hit him!”

Steven looked mortified as he hurried to scuttle down the stairs.

Mycroft then stood still, closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths as he tried to get his emotions under control. Just as he felt himself calm down, he heard applause. His eyes snapped open and turned sharply to see Sherlock lounging in the chair with his legs crossed and clapping. Suddenly Mycroft felt loss for words; he didn’t understand what he could say to his brother.

“That wasn’t very nice, brother mine,” Mycroft felt his face flaming as he heard Sherlock drawl. The elder Holmes straightened himself, and looked at Sherlock properly for the first time. His younger brother seemed unusually smug and care-free, his eyes were shining with mirth that was out of place considering Mycroft had only just thrown his boyfriend out onto the curb. Mycroft felt incompetent, the way he felt most of the times, at reading his brother in this moment.

“Sherlock, ..I was just trying to look out for you.”

“The way you have always done, I get it.”

“Look, Sherlock, I know this was the first time you felt physical attraction to someone..”

“I wouldn’t say the first time, no”

“But Steven has been lying to you! Don’t you see? All the physical rush has made you blind to his lying and ministrations! He has a partner of six years, you know? And considering he has no qualms at all about cheating on his partner, who knows how many men he has fucked! He could have given you something, Sherlock! Have you no self-worth?”

“Yeah, right, and that’s the reason you went all kung-fu on the poor guy. Just so you know, that was very hot”

“Sherlock I am telling you, he is taking advantage of you, he has a partner, for god’s sake! How blind can you be? Look at this brother mine, everything is in there. You wish to have evidence that he is lying to you, there it is.” Mycroft tried to shove a file towards Sherlock but the latter just dropped it on the floor.

His little brother tutted, “God Mycie, you think I don’t know he has a partner? I never said he didn’t have one. But then that’s not the point, is it? The real question is, why didn’t you like Steven. To tell you the truth, he didn’t even lie to me, ever. But you have some other reason to despise him, right?”

Sherlock suddenly stood up, graceful as ever, and slowly started stalking towards his brother. He seemed almost predatory, never leaving Mycroft’s gaze and the elder sibling swallowed harshly.

“So tell me, Mycie, why did you hate him so much? Could it be just because you thought he was lying to me? Orr.. Could it be because you wanted him all for yourself?”

Sherlock was now only a few feet away from Mycroft, forcing the British Government to take a couple of steps back involuntarily.

“What? No! That’s farthest from the truth! I just..you deserve so much better Sherlock,” Mycroft sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

Sherlock moved quickly though and Mycroft gasped realizing that his brother was just inches away. The older Holmes took a couple of steps back and hit the door and found himself trapped with looming Sherlock.

“I do deserve better Mycie. So much better. So, what do you think, who should I be with?”

“Someone, who understands you completely Sherlock. Someone who can give you the space that you need to manage your beautiful, crazy mind but also be there to support you. Who can take care of you and love you no matter what happens! Sherlock.. I”

Just then he felt Sherlock lean in close, gently take his wrist, and whisper in his left ear, “Do you realize who you are describing, Mycie?” Mycroft felt dizzy in that moment as he felt Sherlock’s breath ghost over his ear. He felt the familiar sensation of heat coiling in his stomach as all the blood rushed towards his groin. He could smell the delicious scent of his younger brother. It took herculean effort for him to not just grab Sherlock and kiss him senseless. Sherlock, on the other hand, was cataloguing all of Mycroft’s reactions – dilated pupils, increased heart rate, dried and parted lips – in order to reconfirm his suspicions.  He looked into Mycroft’s eyes, “Tell me Mycie, who should I be with?” He lightly nuzzled the ginger-haired man’s cheek with his nose, inhaling the intoxicating scent.

When Mycroft said nothing and only managed to sputter, Sherlock pulled back and locked their eyes together. He pulled out his phone and waved it in front of Mycroft, “I could call Steven, ask him to come back..”

Mycroft’s eyes flared with sudden spark of anger, “Don’t you dare!”

“Then tell me Mycie, please. It will all be okay, I promise.” Sherlock said softly as he started to nuzzle his face again. Mycroft was not able to understand anything. Why was Sherlock acting this way, touching him, teasing him? Was his younger brother mocking him or was this some kind of an experiment? But then he had also seen same signs of arousal in the younger man.

He was lost in his own thoughts when Sherlock spoke again in a desperate deep voice, “Mycie, can’t you deduce anything? Tell me who should I be kissing? Who should I be making love to? Tell me please. Just say the word, that’s all I need.”

Emboldened by the lusty voice of his brother, Mycroft spoke, his voice barely audible, “Me.” No sooner was the word out of his mouth than Sherlock was on him, crashing their lips together.

The kiss was fierce all lips, tongue and teeth, melting away years and years of pining, longing on both sides. There was nothing sweet or slow about it, even as Sherlock’s hand came to grab at his suit, undoing the buttons of his jacket and throwing it over his back. When he realized he himself was pulling at Sherlock’s shirt, trying to rip it off, he stopped and pulled back.

“Sherlock..?”

 “Mycie, I have been in love with you forever. Please I want you now!” Mycroft kissed him again, but pulled back when the words sunk in,

“Love?”

“Yes, for god’s sake. I only just realized that you might feel the same way about me. Don’t you?”

Mycroft’s eyes went wide as he heard the small insecurity in his brother’s voice. How could Sherlock even think that I wouldn’t want him, love him like this? He nodded furiously, trying to reassure his brother.

“But then, what about that Roche guy? I thought..”

“Mycie, have you been always so dumb? Steven has a partner he is very happy with. He was just helping me, you know, to maybe get some reaction out of you. I was not sure how you felt about me and I thought if I provoked you enough..”

Mycroft looked aghast, like he had not thought at all that Sherlock might be playing him. “So this was all a repeat of your clown game? Sherlock, how could you?”

“It was for the greater good, don’t you think? Now we know we both have similar feelings for each other! So please Mycie, stop thinking and kiss me. I..we have waited long enough. I want you so much. We’ll talk later, I promise.”

Mycroft did not need any more encouragement. He kissed his brother deeply, pushing his tongue inside, tasting every inch of his sweet mouth. This was the release that Mycroft had craved for as long as he could remember. There was an urgency and sincerity in Sherlock’s voice and actions that calmed all his previous doubts. Although he was having hard time comprehending that Sherlock wanted him like this, he was not going to look a gift horse in the mouth. He let himself get lost in the feeling of Sherlock’s smooth skin against him. Mycroft knew there was a lot they needed to discuss, the complications that would arise eventually, but right now he felt like he was floating on cloud nine and he never wanted to land on the ground.


End file.
